


Questions

by dwalk1_2002



Series: QUESTIONS [1]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Love You, I'm here with you, Past Hook-Ups, Past Relationships?, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002
Summary: ADULT LANGUAGE ALERT





	1. QUESTIONS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [MarySBarros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySBarros/gifts), [Lost_Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Heaven/gifts), [KieranDeForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranDeForest/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [bloodycosmossss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodycosmossss/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [mizbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizbat/gifts), [georgiamagnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiamagnolia/gifts), [gypsyscarfwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsyscarfwoman/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [Nvalentina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nvalentina/gifts).

Edgar turns to Tasha one night with a question: Do Women have a code?”

“A “code”? You mean 'a don’t screw with your Friend’s Man'-type code?”

“Yeah-that kind.”

“We do. Among really tight friends, it’s iron-clad. Just don’t do it.”

Cool. Most Men, among your ‘partners-your BOYZ’, whoever they are or were fuckin  
with is off limits even if they break up.”

“Damn, that’s strict.”

“Keeps the peace…since we’re kinda on the subject, did you ever hook-up with any of  
our circle ‘pre-Reade’, or during our…break, I guess you’d call it?”

“Nope.” The answer is immediate, with no stuttering or hesitating.

“Roman?”

“Nope.”

“Conor?”

“Nope.”

“Weller?”

“NO! Weller is like my…BIG BROTHER! What is this about, Reade?”

“Gossip. There’s some whispering and snickering I happened to over-hear.  
If you say no, then it’s no. They have it wrong.”

“I have no idea…wait, maybe I DO…you know, of course, that we Women are just like  
Men sometimes, especially when it’s just females around. Someone said something about  
Roman being good-looking and ‘jacked’-I mean-HE IS-and there was some back and forth,  
just bull-shitting to pass time, and I MIGHT have said that he better never send a ME a  
‘dick pic’, 'cause I'd all over that', or some some silly fucking thing: we laughed it off, but there were  
other people around, Who might have over-heard and decided to stir some shit.”

“It’s fine, even if you did-BEFORE we got together.”

“Well, I didn’t. You know who I was dating before you-the loan officer, the soccer coach? But  
really-why bring this up now?

“No reason. Curiosity.”

She turns her body fully around to face him. She takes the TV remote from his hand, powers off  
the big screen. “Listen to me closely, Assistant Director. I’m HERE, right where I want to be.  
There is no one else except YOU-the only positive things in my life right now is WORK and YOU.  
Then, she says, “ALEXA…play ‘Anything’ by 3T…once the music begins, she says, “C’mon…let’s go  
to bed.” Holding hands, they move into the bedroom:

Open your heart and let your feelings show  
'Cause deep down inside my heart just won't let you go  
Girl, I would do anything for you, yes I would


	2. IS Honest Always Best?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zapata worries that a minor ommission may come back to bite  
her on her very formidable rump

Immediately after arriving at the office, Tasha pulls Patterson over to one side to make a request concerning  
hers and Edgar's conversation of the night before:

"If Reade asks, pleasepleasePLEASE LIE and and support my story that there were no hookups between me  
and anyone else in our 'circle' ".

"Tasha...are you sure that you wanna go down that road...think about it."

"I DON'T...I SHOULD'NT...I CANNOT fucking lose Reade, not now, now that he's starting to trust me again.

Ruefully, Patterson says,"I guess it is true that a drunken lesbian make-out doesn't _technically qualify _  
as a hook-up...you're right...don't disclose that."

"The British call that 'slap n tickle'...harmless, right?"

"You WANTED this, though," Patterson challenges.

"PLEASE, Bitch. YOU were the one 'OOO, ahhh, TAAASHA!-ing' before we got control of ourselves. Cut the shit."

"Reade-BEERS? You two, Rich, Stuart."

Closing down his laptop, Reade says "I'm wrapped up here...are we ready?"

The other two men shut down their workstations and prepare to leave, which they do once the systems power-down.

In the elevator, they debate the possible locales, deciding on 'The Joint.' They all pile into Reade's personal SUV. At the  
pub/eatery, they take a booth and order from a buxom waitress, Ramona (rum rocks for Stuart and Rich, scotch neat for  
Reade, and beer for Weller). 'Shop talk' has been prohibited by previous mutual agreement, and so they discuss sports:  
Rich has no input; Stuart is a life-long Jets fan (his father played for that franchise during the middle eighties); Kurt, as  
a Pennsylvanian, has every meaningful piece of memorabilia possible of the Pittsburgh Steelers.

Reade announces that the next round is on him, and when Ramona returns with their orders, she presses one of her very  
plush bosoms against Reade's shoulder, lingering for long seconds before sashaying away. Rich is quick to pounce: "Did  
you get...that THING...I sent you?" Stuart laughs, spraying rum onto the table. Only Weller is not amused. Everyone agrees  
that two rounds is good enough on a 'school night, and so Rich and Stuart share an Uber back to HQ, while Reade and Kurt  
settle the tab. Ramona flirts outrageously with the handsome African American agent, and when Reade doesn't necessarily  
discourage the bawdy banter, Weller's ire is piqued even more.

On the way back to HQ, Weller says "Yo, Reade...are you or aren't you and Zapata together now?"

"We are...why do you ask?"

"You were flirting with that server like an unattached guy. I look out for Zapata; I have since I personally recruited her to the  
FBI, and I don't wanna see her hurt, Man. Don't be that guy."

At a stoplight, Reade turns to his friend and looks him directly in the eye. "I have feelings for Zapata-very strong ones...  
I'm in love with her. I guarantee that I'll do nothing to harm her-good enough?"

"That's all I needed to know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LANGUAGE ALERT, sexual inuendos


	3. Getting To The NITTY GRITTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more questions

Reade has to read over some reports that he didn't get through during the day. Zapata  
watches a _telenovela_ quietly, waiting for him to finish. An hour later, he closes the  
lid of his laptop, and yawns elaborately. "Reade, we should sign that disclosure of Personal Relationship  
paperwork. We've had it since the beginning of the month...unless you're having second thoughts."

"Second thoughts...NEVER THAT. I finally have you, and I'd be a fool to chase you for four years and end up  
with nothing. No way...remind me about those docs tomorrow morning, if you don't mind."

"It's just...those questions you asked me; the more I thought about it, the more worried I got."

"I apologize, Mamita. Making you worried wasn't my intention. Sorry."

"Words...PALABRAS...you could SHOW ME rather than tell me." Her smile is sweet, and NAUGHTY, as she  
slides her 'at home shorts' and underwear down and off. Seconds later her man is hovering over her. His  
head lowers until their lips join, and meld. From her lips, he moves to the hollow of her throat, during the  
kiss Zapata had managed to work her strappy tee shirt and sports bra down to her waist...her hum of  
pleasure when he captures a puffy, hardened nipple in his mouth. He reaches down and fingers her, his lips  
and tongue working from one bosom to the other, until both breast tips are wet with his saliva...and throbbing  
pleasurably.

His face moves into her cleavage, down the crease of her abdomen, skips over the bunched clothing at her waist,  
to her lightly furred mons, and clean-shaven labia. The Assistant Director's full, sensual lips enclosed her throbbing  
clit and began to suck, sending Tasha spiraling high, so that she humps her groin upward against his bearded face.  
The horny Latina goes crazy with a crackling, steaming surge of lust."Oh! Ungghh! Oh!", she yelps, tumbling over the edge.

A small trickle of blood from where she bit her lip glistens wetly on her chin. Reade licks it, kisses the 'boo-boo'.  
"Take me to the bedroom?", she suggests huskily. Which he does.


End file.
